Daughters of Brasee
by Little Bang
Summary: Five women set out to find the five keys to save there home
1. Chapter 1

In the year after Colony 195, five young women walk the streets of colony L5. They are each brightly dressed with iridescent wings on their backs. The girl in the middle of the group has long golden-silver hair done up in two buns on either side of her head with pigtails hanging down form them. Golden crescent moons hang from her small ears. She has sky blue eyes that shimmer in the star-lit sky. The dress that she wears has no straps supporting it on her shapely body is a beautiful pearl white with golden trim that falls just below mid-thigh. She wears crystal heals on her delicate feet.

The girl directly to her right has rich golden hair that falls down her back to the bend of her knees and is held by a red ribbon. Heart shaped amethyst earring hang from her ears. Her eyes are a deeper shade blue, but still light. Her vibrant yellow dress is held up by a golden chain that wraps around her neck and also is mid-thigh length like all the dresses are. On her feet are golden heals with gold ribbons that wrap up her legs to mid-calf.

To the second girls right is a girl with short blue that comes to just above her shoulders. Sapphire shaped lilies sit in her ears. Ocean blue eyes look out from her cream colored face. A sky blue dress has one strap over her left shoulder. Her heals are a pale blue with laces that come up to her knees.

On the left of the girl is a tall brunet with her long hair in a high-ponytail. In her ears are small rose earrings. Her deep green eyes gaze from her beautiful face. Two thin vine looking straps hold her forest green dress on her form. Healed boots that just cover her ankles are the same forest green with silver leaves embroidered on them.

To her left is a girl with long raven hair that sways just below her hips. Deep red ruby's hang from her ears shaped as stars. Vibrant violet eyes shine in the dim light. Her dress is a deep fiery red halter-type dress with a low cut in her front and back. The heals on her feet are also red and have one strap that connects around her ankle.

They walk purposely toward the forest of trees in the center of the colony. As they draw nearer a pair of golden eyes can be seen from a tree ahead of them. "Princess Serenity, you have returned." A black cat jumps from the tree and stands before the five girls.

"Yes, Luna," The girl with sky blue eyes says. "This world holds so much pain. I believe that we are needed here. Ami, please share with Luna what you have learned," she says as she turns to the blue haired girl.

"Serenity is right. Their has been much pain here. It was all caused by a war that took place between earth and the colonies. People have yet to recover from the damage caused. Setsuna, I believe wants us to help the five young men, who were part of this war. She has said that they are all key to the survival of our world," Ami spoke it all clearly and with no doubt of what was to be done in her voice.

"So then you all will be staying?" Luan stated rather than asked. "I will inform the others of your decision, Princess. Please do not hastate to contact us if you need any thing. Did Setsuna tell you why the young men were key to our survival?"

"No she did not, I am afraid. Good-bye Luna and may the saints of time and space grant you safe travels home." Serenity nodded to the small cat.

"Good-bye." Luna turned into the forest and faded into the forest as she traveled home.

"Now we just need to find these men," said the girl with the raven hair.

"I have discovered that they are on earth living in the Sanct Kingdom. So we must go there to find them, Rei." Ami looked at Rei as she answered.

"Then let us go there. For the safety of Brasee hangs in the balance." They all took each others hands and bowed their heads. They disappeared in the bright shinning light that surrounded them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Heero," chirped a voice behind him. "What are you doing today?"

"I have a meeting with the guys." Heero said as he continued on. Not even bothering to look at the sandy haired blond.

"Oh...Well call me later, okay?"

"Hn." She stopped following him as he drifted into the crowed streets. _I wish she would just leave me alone. I hate her following me around everywhere. _He thought as he made is way to the park. Heero had no idea why Quatre had asked him to come. It had almost been a year since the war. All he knew is that some how Quatre had talked them all into meeting in the park.

As he neared the center of the park where they were supposed to meet, Heero heard someone singing. The voice seemed so enchanting. His walk slowed as he neared the small lake in the center of the park, where that melodic voice was coming from. Sitting there on a rock that jutted out over the water sat the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. For a second as he gazed at her, it looked as if she had iridescent wings on her back. He shook his head. Surely he must be seeing things. When he looked back to her the wings were gone. Finally he took in the rest of his surroundings. At the base of the rock sat four other girls. One girl with blue hair sat with her feet in the water as she played a small blue harp. Another with raven colored hair sat with a bird perched on her finger. A tall burnet sat with her back to the stone and hummed along with the song. The last girl sat making flower wreaths in her lap.

"Heero, do you know who those girls are?" A gentle voice asked.

"Yeah man! Don't hold out on us." Duo stood starring at the girls.

"No, I don't know who they are. I just heard someone singing and came to investigate," Heero said as he watched the Goddess sitting on the rock.

"We heard the singing and came to see who was singing, also." Trowa said as he stood next to Quatre who had asked the first question.

"Just women. Now can we get on with what we are here for." Wufei was leaning up against a tree as he watched the girls.

Before anyone could say anything that beautiful music stopped as the raven hair girl spoke and pointed to the group of guys. For some reason the guys all seemed speechless. None of them could move, their legs seemed grounded in place as the girls looked at them. The Goddess on the rock smiled at them with a knowing smile. As they all got up, seemingly very careful not to damage any of the plants around them. The girls came toward them and stopped about two feet from them.

"Hello, I'm sorry if my singing has bothered you at all. My name is Serena Moon." The Goddess from the rock made a small curtsy as she said her name.

"Of course not Miss Moon. It was rather enjoyable if any thing. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre made a small bowed and smiled at the girls. "And these are my friend. Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Heero Yuy." Each of the guys nodded their heads as Quatre spoke their names.

"My pleasure, these are my friends. Rei Hino, Ami Muzmio, Lita Kino, and Mina Anio." Serena stepped aside as she introduced her friends so that they could be seen clearly. "We were just out enjoying the lovely after-noon. This park is so beautiful, but it is also sad. Too few people come to enjoy the magic of it."

"What do you mean, Miss Moon?" Quatre asked.

"Just look around you. Surely you can see that the plants are sad. They are not the vibrant colors that they are meant to be." Serena swept her hand indicating all of the plants. Now that she mentioned it, the park did seem a little dull. Slowly and careful she made her way to one of the trees. It was amazing where she walked the grass seemed to get greener. Lightly she laid her hand upon the trunk of the tree and leaned in whispering things to soft for the guys to hear. The other girls smiled as they watched her and nodded as she spoke.

"What is she saying?" Duo asked the girl called Lita.

"She is trying to give it confidence. Plants need encouragement as much as people do." Lita said smiling.

As Serena turned from the tree as smile grace her face. "Serena, we need to go. We are supposed to meet with Amara and Michele soon."

"Yes, Ami of course." Serena turned to the guys and bowed her head slightly as she said, "It was very nice to meet each of you, but I am afraid that we have some place to be soon. I do hope that we shall see you all again."

"Miss Moon, would you and your friends like to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

"That would be very nice." Quickly Quatre wrote down the directions to his home and gave them to her. "Well then, until tonight." With that each of the girls bid them far-well and left.

"Wow! They are so hot. Especially Lita." Duo had a grin on his face that should have split it in half.

"There is something strange about them. I don't know what it is though." Wufei looked after them thoughtfully. Thinking of a raven haired beauty.

"You think everyone is strange, Chang." Heero could get that Goddess out of his mind. Those enchanting blue eyes seemed to see into his soul and that made him shiver. For if anyone ever saw what was there, they would run.

"Well we will get to know them more when they come for dinner. Quatre, why did you want us to meet you here and not at the manor?" Trowa was trying very hard to get the blue hair angel out of his mind.

"Hum...Oh yeah. I have heard rumors that Oz is trying to rise up again." Quatre had been thinking of an angelic blond.

"Isn't that what the Preventors are for? They are supposed to nip this thing in the bud before they become a problem," Duo said as scratched his head.

"That's the thing. The Preventors have asked for our help. They caught rumor of this to late and Oz already had mobile dolls made."

"How in the hell did they miss that!" Wufei shouted at the same time Heero said, "Hell."

"We no longer have our Gundams. How are we supposed to help?" Trowa asked calmly.

"They don't know either, but we were the only ones that they could think of to help. So what do you guys say?"

"I'm in." Duo said.

"Me, too." Trowa echoed.

"We don't need another war." Was all that Wufei said.

"Let's do this." Heero said as he started to walk out of the trees careful not to step on any flowers. _What am I doing?_ The other guys fell in behind him as they walked back to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

At the base of a water fall stood two figures, each one with iridescent wings and short silk dresses.

"There they are," Ami said pointing to the two figures.

As they walked closer to them the other five girls transformed into their fair forms. "It is good to see that you have made it here safely, Amara and Michele." Serenity gave them both a warm smile as she stopped before them.

"It is good to see you all safe, also, Princess. Have you had any luck in finding those young men."

"We found them right before we came here, actually," Ami said.

"That is good. Setsuna says that we might not have much time. The forests are already beginning to fade. The people are scared. Hotaru was almost injured by a lion that had started to change and Hotaru has owned that lion all its life." Michele had a worried look on her face. "I don't know how these men are supposed to help, but please find out soon, Princess."

"Of course, Michele. We are to dine with them this evening."

"Well, you should get going. It is getting late." Amara walked closer to Serenity and took her hands. "And be careful, Princess. Our people need you safe more than any thing else."

"Thank you, Amara. I will be. You should go also. Protect our home until I return."

"Yes, Princess." Amara and Michele both said as they started to fade.

"Serenity, we should get going."

"Okay, Rei."

"Please come in, ladies. Master Quatre is expecting you." The butler ushered each them in and then lead them to the dining hall.

"This place is very impressive. Almost as beautiful as the palace at home." Mina said as she gazed around as they walked.

"Please, wait here. Master Quatre will be with you soon."

"Thank you, sir." Serena went and looked out of the large window and stared up at the moon. "Such a beautiful sight."

"That it is," a monotoned voice said behind her.

Serena turned around to see Heero looking out at the sky with her. "Hello, Mister Yuy."

"Heero" He said as he looked down at her.

"Then please call me Serena."

"Miss Moon, it is good to see you all again." Quatre came in with the other guys and directed them to the chairs. Each of the guys pushed in the chairs for the girls and then took the seats across from them.

As they ate conversation was going well until Duo asked where they lived. "Well, we just arrived here today. We just came for a visit and do not really have a place to stay yet." Serena said as she set down her fork.

"Oh, well you all are welcome to stay here. I have plenty of empty rooms that you can use."

"That would be great, Quatre. Thank you."

After dinner they all went into the study to talk. "These books are amazing." Ami looked over the books with such intent.

"I'm glad that you like them, feel free to read any of them," Quatre said as he sat in one of the high backed chairs.

Ami found a book that she liked, but it was just a little to high. Just out of her reach. Had she been at home she would have used her wings. Then a hand reached over her shoulder and took the book down for her. Turning around she found herself looking up at a boy with long brown bangs hanging in front of his green eyes. He offers her the book and she smiles shyly. "Thank you, Trowa."

"Your very welcome, Ami. I never told you earlier, but you play the harp beautifully."

Ami blushes even harder. "Thank you."

"Ami? They are want to know if we could perform for them." Mina looks at her happily. "And Quatre has a harp in the music room."

Ami turns to Serena and Serena nods to her. "Alright."

Quatre leads them to the music room while talking happily with Mina. _Looks like Mina has captured another guy. _As they enter the music room Ami is stunned. There were so many instruments in here. She walked over to the harp and sat down behind it. Carefully played a few cords and then smiled brightly at the others. Serena came to stand next to her and the other girls took up spots next to her. Ami started to play a very enchanting melody and began to sing with the other girls.

As the girls sang the guys just stood and listened in wonder. Serena sang a soft solo and the room seemed to just glow. Ami finished the song with a short solo on the harp.

"That was amazing. Do you guys do that often?" Duo asked as Lita came to sit next to him on the love seat.

"Yeah, it is one of our favorite pass-times. Though I also enjoy cooking and animals."

"That's really cool. Would you mind cooking sometime while you are here?"

"Sure, just show me where the kitchen is and I'll cook up a real banquet." Lita smiled at the wide-eye boy sitting next her.

"Alright lets go!" Duo grabbed her hand and took off out the door.

"We just got done eating," Lita said around giggles as Duo pulled her around another corner.

"But I'm hungry again, please!"

"Alright, but only if I get some too."

"Yeah, look out food! We're coming for you!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did Duo and Lita go?" Quatre asked as he played a game of go fish with Mina.

"I think I heard her say something about her cooking. Got any two's?" Mina smiled over her cards at Quatre.

"Go fish. He more than likely took her to the kitchen then." Quatre laughed at the face she made when she got her card.

"Oh, Lita is a great cook. It's one of her best talents. She makes the best blueberry muffins. You might ask her to cook for a meal sometime." Mina said distractedly as she studied her cards.

"Got any fives? I couldn't ask that of a guest. It wouldn't be proper." Mina frowned as she gave her 2 fives to Quatre.

"She might be offended if you didn't ask her to after you heard what a great cook she is. Got any sixes?"

"Oh really?" He passed a six to her and smiled at her excited face. "So what do you like do? Got any nines?"

"Go fish. I like to sing, play in the rain, read, and hang-out with friends. Got any kings." Quatre handed her 2 kings and Mina let out a squeal as she laid down all her cards. "I win!"

Quatre smiled and laughed at the happy blond across from her. "It sounds like you do a lot of fun things."

"Well, thank you." Mina picks up the cards and starts to deal out the cards. "Do you know how to play poker?"

"Yes, I do. But we don't have any thing to wager."

"How about things about ourselves?"

"Sounds good."

Rei sat gazing out at the stars, trying to read them. Wufei came and leaned against the wall next to her. "What are you doing, woman?"

"My name is Rei. Not woman and I was just reading the stars." Rei gave Wufei a glare and then turned back to the stars.

"And what would a weak woman know about reading stars."

Rei's head spun around to glare at him again. "If you think that I am weak, you are sorely mistaken. I could kick your ass any day of the week. Just name the time and place." Her violet eyes flashed with anger as she looked at this arrogant man in front of her.

"I would not fight a woman. It would not be honorable." Wufei looked affronted that she would even suggest that he fight her.

"What do you know about honor? Where I come from it is not honorable to turn down a challenge unless the other person can not properly defend themselves. So either you are weak or a cowered."

Wufei's face turned a bright red as his anger started to rise. "I am neither weak nor a cowered. And unless you have an objection. I want to fight you now, **woman**!"

"Fine! Lead the way." Wufei and Rei left the room headed towards the sparing area out behind the manor.

Ami had been sitting there reading her book and also listening to everything else that had been going on. When Wufei challenged Rei a smile came to her face. She knew that Wufei had made a mistake by angering Rei.

"What is it that you find so amusing, Ami? I can not imagine that it would be your book." Trowa was sitting next to her and watching the room.

"It is just that I feel sorry for your friend, Wufei. Rei will pulverize him. She has quite the temper and your friend really has her riled up." Ami looked up at him from her book and smiled. "I just hope she doesn't hurt him to much."

"You really think that she will beat him. Wufei is really good at hand to hand combat and Wufei has quite the temper, also. Just ask Duo. He always seems to be on Wufei's bad side."

"Well, I guess we will have to just wait and see who comes out as the victor." she sat her book down in her lap and looked over the room. "It seem that everyone is getting along rather well, considering we all just met this afternoon."

"I don't know what it is about you all that seems to make you all so...welcoming I guess." Trowa had been thinking on this all night. Quatre was just being Quatre, who was always kind to everyone, but as for the rest of them. Normally, they tried to avoid taking to anyone, but these girls and some how made them more friendly.

"Maybe...But whatever the reason, it is nice to have friends in a new and strange place. We are far from home and have been traveling for long time. We haven't been home in a long time and we were starting to get rather down about it." Then she smiled as she remembered this afternoon. "That is why you found us in the park today. Serena always takes us some place where we can relax and think of home without any interruptions. She always sings that song you heard to us when we are down, also. It's a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. It calms the spirit."

"That it does. Why have you been away from home for so long?"

Ami sat there silently thinking before she answered. "We are supposed to find something that our families need before we can go home and we haven't found it yet."

"What is it and I will try to help you find it." Trowa took one of her hands as she talked to her.

Ami blushed at the contact. "It is something that we must find on our own, but thank you for the offer." They sat there and continued to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena sat back and smiled from her chair. The girls were all getting off to a wonderful start. She had not told them what Setsuna had told her about these men. They were needed for the survival of Brasee, but not the way that the girls suspected. Not many knew, but the youngest being among their people was Hotaru and she was 1600 years old. What they needed was new life and these men somehow had a spark in them. Setsuna never told her how she knew that these men were the ones that could bring life back to Brasee. She had not wanted the girls to feel obligated to like these men. Serena had wanted them to follow their hearts and be happy. So far that seemed to be going well. She looked over to the window and saw Heero standing there watching her. A blush rose on her cheeks. There was something about him. His spirit called to her and she wasn't sure why. The spark within her was of the pale moon out side in the night sky. She was one of the last five living Moon fairies. Her mother had died two years after Serena was born. It was a rare illness and that came about every ten generations. Everyone believed it to just be legend. After a woman of the tenth generation gave birth to a child her life would end in the next few years. A salty tear fell from her eye as she remember what her grandmother had told her. A finger brushed the tear from her cheek and she looked up to see Heero standing there. She had not noticed that he had come over to her. "Hello Heero." She gave him her best smile.

"Hi. What made you so sad?" Heero pulled up a stool and sat in front of her.

"I was just thinking of home. That's all. Are you enjoying your evening?"

"I guess so. I have never really been one to be around a lot of people. I prefer to be by myself."

"Oh, that is to bad. You seem like such a nice person to be around." Serena was startled when he let out a brief laugh.

"Most people would disagree with you on that last statement."

"Oh. That is hard to believe. You have been nothing but kind to us and I thank you and your friends for that kindness." Serena took one of his hands in hers and shivered. "What horrors have you lived that your soul seems so sad?"

Heero jerked his hand away when she spoke. The feel of her skin had been so soft and warm. He hadn't known how cold he was inside until she touched him. "I don't know what mean. How can you know what my soul feels?"

"I am sorry if I have upset you. It's just...never mind." She stood up from her chair and smiled warmly down at him. "If you will excuse me, I must speak to Quatre." She inclined her head and walked over to where Quatre and Mina sat.

Heero watched her leave with a sense of loss.

"Quatre, please forgive me for interrupting, but I am feeling kind of tired. I was wondering if you had someone that could show me to a room." Serena stood next to Mina as she spoke. Mina could tell that something was bothering Serena, but she wasn't sure what.

"I am getting a little sleepy also." Mina took Serena's hand and smiled at her.

"Of course Miss Moon. I will show you to your rooms myself." Quatre looked around the room and noticed that only three of the girls were there. "First I think that we should find your other two friends."

"Thank you very much Quatre and please call me Serena." Serena went over to Ami and told her that Quatre was going to show them to there rooms. As they all went out the door to look for the others they heard a loud crashing noise and took off running.

Lita sat on a stool at the counter in the kitchen watching Duo eat. "So you like it?"

Duo swallowed the food in his mouth and smiled. "It is the best food I have ever tasted! You are the greatest cook in the world."

Lita smiled at him. "Well thank you." She got up and started to clean up the kitchen. She wasn't sure if he would like the food that she had made. It was some of her favorite recipes from home. As she thought of home, her heart kind of sank.

"Hey, Lita. Do you think you can make breakfast in the morning?" Duo was standing behind her with his plate in his hands.

Startled out of her thoughts Lita dropped a pan. Her and Duo both went to catch it and bumped into each other. Lita fell into the other dishes and an avalanche of dishes rained down on her and Duo. Lita laid there on the floor with her eyes closed for a moment before opening them. When she opened her eyes she was looking down into violet eyes. Lita realized that the was laying on top of Duo, her face flamed as she pushed off of him. "I'm...are you okay, Duo?"

Duo sat up blinking and smiled at her. "You have very beautiful eyes." Lita's blushed deepened.

"Thank you. What did you ask before the world came crashing down on us?"

"Oh, if you would make breakfast in the morning?" Before Lita could answer Heero burst in the door with gun in hand. Duo held up his hands. "Hey man, I'm unarmed."

"Hn" Heero put his gun away as Serena gently pushed past him to kneel next to Lita.

"Are you alright Lita? I was worried." Serena's face was full of concern for her friend. She didn't even notice the water soaking into her white pants.

"I'm fine Serena. I'm sorry that I scared you." Lita stood up with Duo's help and offer her hand to Serena. She took it with a smile.

"Lita what happened? I have never know you create such a mess in the kitchen." Ami looked in the door at the mess on the floor.

"I think she was to distracted." Mina giggled.

"Umm...I dropped a pan and bumped into Duo and I hit the other dishes and they all came down." Lita said as she started to pick up the dishes. Quatre took the dishes from her hands and set them on the counter.

"I'll have someone come and pick this up. Don't worry about." Lita smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey, you never answered my question, Lita?" Duo looked at her with pleading eyes.

Lita couldn't help but laugh. "Sure." Duo surprised her by wrapping her in a big bear hug.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

Lita looked around and didn't see Rei any where. "Hey where is Rei?"

Serena's eyes sparkled a bit. "Wufei said women were weak and Rei was going to show him other wise."

"What!" Duo turned around. "I'm going to miss Wufei getting his ass kick by a girl." He tore off out the door to the sparing area.

"I don't want to miss this either. Why does Rei always get to have all the fun any way?" Lita hooked arms with Serena as they all went to see if Wufei still lived.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. I would love it if you could let me know what you think of it. Oh and by the way I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing in any way.

* * *

Wufei dodged a round kick from Rei and through a punch at her. She caught his hand and turned his arm around behind his back. He grabbed one of her legs with his and pulled. Then everything seemed to go by in a blur as they fell to the ground. They started to wrestle. Kicking and hitting and rolling all over the yard. When they stopped Rei was laying underneath him breathing heavily. Her hair was fanned out around her head and a bruise was starting to form on her left cheek. "Give up woman. You can't beat me." Wufei breathed. In fact he was really worn out.

"No!" She pushed up with her legs throwing him off balance. They grappled some more and then they broke apart. Rei was kneeling on all fours taking in deep breaths. Wufei had gotten to his knees, but couldn't manage to get any higher. "You know, Wufei, you aren't all that bad of a fighter."

"Neither are you. I never would have thought that you would have lasted this long."

"Thank you."

"Hey Wu-man!" Duo can running around the corner and stopped when he saw them on the ground. "Ah man. I miss Wu-man getting his ass kicked."

"Shut it Maxwell." growled Wufei.

Rei slowly made her way to her feet as the others walked around the corner. "Hey, what are you guys doing out here?"

"Came to watch you fight, but I guess we missed it." Lita crossed her arms and blew a hair out of her face.

Serena went over to help Rei and smiled. "Doesn't look like either of you won. Are you okay though, Rei?"

"Yeah, Sere. I could use a long hot bath though." Rei walk over to the others as Wufei got there. "Good fight. Might have to do it again some time."

Wufei nodded his head to her.

"Well, Miss Hino. There are baths not far from your rooms. If you will all follow me." Quatre started to walk to the manor with Mina that his side talking.

"Are you sure you are alright Rei?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

Quatre lead them down the halls to the bedrooms. The first room had light blue walls and a large fish tank on a stand next to the vanity. Ami's eye glittered as she saw the fish tank. She turned to look at the others and they all smiled back at her. She walked into the room and turned to look at Quatre. "Thank you very much Quatre."

"No problem, Ami. If you need any thing be sure and let me know."

Ami nodded and closed the door. She took up next to Serena and Rei and walked with them down the hall.

The next room was a pale yellow with brass furniture. Mina squealed as she went in. On the bed were red heat shaped pillows. "It's beautiful!" She ran back out and gave Quatre a big hug.

"I'm glad you like it, Mina." Quatre blush as he noticed how good she felt in his arms. "Um...shall we continue."

The next room was a fiery red. There was a large fire-place in one of the walls. Rei smiled as the fire danced in her eyes. "It's lovely and warm." Rei turned and smiled at Quatre and closed the door as they went onto the next room.

Old oak furniture with ivy carved into it sat in a deep green room. Large plants seem to line the walls. Lita took in a deep breath and smiled. "Smells like home."

The last room was for Serena. The walls were a pearl white. The bed had a canopy on it. The moon could be seen clearly from her window. The room had a light airy feel to it and it brightened Serena's mood. "Thank you again, Quatre. It is a lovely room."

Rei leaned against a wall as she said, "Didn't you mention a bathroom somewhere?"

"Yes, you go down to the end of the hall and turn left and walk to the third door on your right. I'll leave you girls to rest now." Quatre and the others each said good-night as they left.

The girls all went into the bathroom as soon as the guys left. The bathroom was as large as any other room in the house. It had about 7 tubs and curtains to go in between the tubs. Each of the girls prepared a bath, Serena help Rei find some nice bath salts that would help soothe her muscles. They all sat down and relaxed into the water. "This feels so nice." Rei breathed.

"It does. Hey Rena, what was bothering you earlier?" Mina asked as she washed her arms.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking to much. So what do you all think of the Gundam pilots."

"Quatre is so cute and sweet."

"Wufei is infuriating. He drives me crazy and I haven't even known him 24 hours yet." All the girls laughed. The knew Rei liked him or else she wouldn't have wasted her energy on him.

"Trowa is so quiet, but very intelligent." Ami said softly.

"Duo is so funny and can eat as much as Serena!"

"Hey!" Serena glared at the curtain around her tub. "I don't eat that much any more."

"So Serena, what do you think of Heero? I saw you talking to him earlier." Mina smiled to herself, because she already knew what Serena thought of him.

"He doesn't talk much, but seems nice enough. His soul is so troubled though. As are the others. I really think that they need us to help them see the light in themselves." Serena thought back to when Heero jerked his hand away.

"Yeah, even Quatre seems to be living in his evils."

"Well, guys I'm tired. I'll see you all in the morning." Lita stood up out of the water and dried herself off and put on a dark green silk robe.

"Good-night Lita." The girls said. After Lita left the others each trickled out until only Serena was left. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. As she walked over to the showers, she took out the two buns in her hair. Her hair hung loosely around her body as she turned on the water for the shower. Dropping the towel she climbed into the shower. It felt good to clean her hair and her body. For a while she just stood there enjoying the feel of the hot water on her skin. Finally, she turned off the water. Serena grabbed a towel for her hair and dried it as she stood there in front of the shower. As she wrapped a towel around her body again she heard the door open and turned expecting to see one of the girls. Instead of one of the girls, Heero stood in the door way. When he saw her in a towel, he averted his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were still in here. I'll leave and come back later." Heero turned to go, but as his hand touched the handle on the door, Serena's voice stopped him.

"It's okay, Heero. I was almost done any way." Serena had moved to stand behind one of the screens blocking her from Heero's view. "You can go a head and climb in the shower if you wish." She walked out from behind the screen in a cream silk robe with her wet glistening hair falling down her shoulders. "Really, see I'm all done."

Heero turned around and froze. She was so beautiful and she was only a few steps away from him. He hadn't realized he had crossed that distance until his hand brushed strands of hair from her face. As his hand touched her skin she blushed. "Are you sure that you are done? I don't want to rush you."

Serena looked up into his prussian blue eyes. "Yes," she whispered. His eyes held so much pain and sorrow. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Dear Heero." She went up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Enjoy your shower. If ever you need to talk, I'll be here." She walked past him into the hall and to her room.

Heero touched his cheek. Then he continued on and took his shower and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Lita padded down to her room. She had a lot of fun today. Duo really did seem like a great guy. As she went to open the door she realized that bracelet was missing. Then she remember that she had taken it off when she was cooking for Duo. It had been a gift from her father and she didn't want to loose it. So she started off towards the kitchen. The halls were really dark and as she walked it sounded like she was being followed. When she rounded the next corner, Lita pressed her body up against the wall and waited for the other person to come around the corner. The person rounded the corner and was met with Lita's foot in his stomach. "Oof...what was that for?" Duo had his hand up ready to defend himself if need be.

"Duo, why were you following me?" Lita relax as she realized that it had only been Duo.

"I was heading to the kitchen of a snack and I really didn't know that there was anyone in front of me. Sorry if I scared you." Duo let his hands fall and smiled at her.

"It's okay. I was going to the kitchen, also, but to get my bracelet. I forgot it earlier. I didn't hurt you much did I?"

"No. How about we walk to the kitchen together and then I'll walk you back to your room."

"Alright, sound good to me." They started off down the hall. As they entered the kitchen Duo turned on the lights. "Wow, that's bright." Lita blinked her eyes and noticed that Duo was starring at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Umm...No, but I must say that robe looks really good on you." Duo gave her a wicked smile.

Lita blushed as she remember that she was only in her robe. "I had just gotten out of the bath-tub."

"Oh." Duo looked around the kitchen and found Lita's bracelet right where she had set it. He walked over to her and opened it. Lita held out her left wrist and Duo fastened the bracelet on her wrist. "Lovely, just like its owner." Duo was standing right in front of Lita looking into her eyes. He took her hand in his and pulled her into his arms. She felt to good against his body. Slowly he leaned his head down and kissed her. She responded to the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Their kiss became more passionate and Duo leaned her up against the door. His hand wandered her body as they kissed. He cupped one of her breasts in his left hand and she moaned as he began to stroke it. When they, finally, broke the kiss Lita's robe was open and one of her breasts was exposed.

"You are terribly misbehaved, sir." Lita said huskily as she laid her head upon his chest.

"I think you rather enjoyed me misbehaving though." Duo kissed the top of her head. "I do think that the kitchen is the wrong place to be doing this though."

Lita blushed and nodded her head. "I think, I should go back to my room."

Duo drew her away from his chest and gazed into her eyes. "Was I to forward?"

"No."

"Do you still want me to walk you to your room?" Duo pulled up her robe.

"Yes, that is if you don't mind." Lita took his hand in hers and they left the kitchen. "You didn't get your snack."

"Says who," he smiled slyly at her. In front of Lita's room her and Duo share a good-night kiss. "See you in the morning." Then he turns and goes off down the hall.

"Mum...Duo." Lita smiles as she closes the door to her room

Ami closed the door to her room softly as she turned on the light. Taking off her robe to reveal her soft skin, she walked over to the wardrobe and took out a silk night-dress. As she slide the dress over her head, there was a knock at her door. She figured that it was one of the girls so she went to open it. What she found surely was not one of the girls. Trowa's green eyes looked down at her. "Hello, Trowa."

"Hi Ami." Trowa was struggling to keep his eyes on her face. For she looked so very fine in that night-dress with her bare shoulders and it highlighting her curves. "I found this book and thought you might like to read it." He handed Ami a musty old book that he had found in Quatre's fathers library a few years ago. He had enjoyed reading and thought she might as well.

Ami looked down at the book. _Legends of Brasee._ A smile came to her face. She had heard of this book, but had yet to find it. Looking back to Trowa, Ami realized that he only had a pair of night-pants on. A blush rose to her cheeks as her eyes moved up his body to his eyes. "Thank you for the book," she said breathlessly.

A small smirk graced his lips. "It was truly my pleasure, Ami." He gentle ran a finger over her cheek and her cheeks turned scarlet. "Your so pretty when you blush." He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then he whispered into her ear. "Sweet dreams, dear Ami."

Before Ami could react he had turned around and started off down the hall. She placed her fingers on her lips and smiled. Then she remembered the book in her hands. "It will be nice to see what people think of my home." She closed the door. Settling down into a chair, Ami began to read about the mystical land of Brasee.


	8. Chapter 8

Mina turned another corner and thought to herself that was way to may corner she was supposed to turn. As she turned another, her body collided with a very solid figure. "Oof." Mina said as she fell on her rump. She looked up to see what she had run into and a blushing Quatre was standing before her with is hand outstretched to her.

"Are you alright Mina?" Quatre had been heading to his room after a conference with one of his sisters.

Mina took Quatre's hand and smiled. "I think I got a little lost."

"I think more than a little. Your room is at least five halls from here." Quatre realized that he was still holding her and blushed again. "I can take you back to your room if you want."

"That would be very nice." Mina let is hand drop and straitened her robe.

Quatre offered Mina his arm and she gladly accepted and they started off down the halls.

"Your home is so big. Does your family live here, also?" Mina admired the painting and all of the other artwork while they walked.

"No, my sister stay when they come to visit, but it is only the guys and me."

"Oh, how many sisters do you have?"

"10"

Mina's eyes popped out of her face. It seem remarkable that these earth people could have so many children in such a short life time. "Wow!"

As they turned the corner to her hall the saw Lita just going into her room. "Well, here is your room, Mina. Sleep well." Quatre bowed and when he looked back up to beautiful blue eyes were looking into his. Mina leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. She put her arms around his neck as she kissed him. It only took a moment for him to react and then he placed his hands around her waist.

"Mina!" They both looked around to see Serena standing there with a grin on her face. "Another one."

"Oh shut up, Serena." Mina glared and her. Serena just winked at them and went into her room.

"Umm...It is getting late and we should go to bed." Quatre's cheeks were bright red.

Mina kissed him on the lips softly and smiled. "Okay. See you in the morning, Quatre." She pulled herself from his arms and went into her room.

Quatre stood there for a second before he too went to his room.

Wufei lay in his bed starring up at the ceiling think of a raven haired beauty. She made him feel funny. A way that he hadn't felt since Merlin died. Giving up he decided to go for a late night walk in the gardens. As he walks to the fountain in the middle of the garden, he sees a girl sitting there running her fingers across the water. Coming up behind her, Wufei is taken back by her beauty in the moon light. "What are you doing out here?"

Startled Rei turns around to see Wufei standing there. "I couldn't sleep and thought maybe a walk would clear my mind." She stands up and looks at him. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ "What?" Belatedly she remember that she is in her night-dress and a filmy robe.

"You look like a Goddess." Wufei was thoroughly enchanted. An evil glint entered his eyes. "Warrior Goddess of Fire."

Rei blushed as he looked at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Hunted by old memories." He moved closer to her. "Maybe you could send them away for me Fire Goddess." Wufei wrapped her in his arms. She felt so warm against his could skin.

Rei looked up into his charcoal eyes. They were filled with a sadness and longing. Placing her hand on his cheek she moved his face down to hers. As their lips met a fire erupted within them. Such a wild hunger that she thought it would consume them. They broke apart in need of air. "Better," she asked evilly.

Wufei took her up in his arm and laid her down on one of the benches. Running he hand over her body as he gazed down at her. "Getting there." Lowering himself down on her body he kissed her again.

"Wufei, I think that this is just a little to in the open for me." Rei whispered as she broke their kiss. "And maybe a little soon."

Lifting off her, Wufei sat next to her. Rei still laid there looking up at him. "I am sorry if I was to forward."

"It is alright. We both wanted it, but perhaps she should get to know eachother better. Before continuing." Rei sat up and gently stroked his cheek. He looked at her and she smiled. "We are terribly misbehaved."

Wufei smiled. "Perhaps. We should return to our rooms." Rei nodded and they left the fountain hand-in-hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Everyone, I am just writing to let you know that I wouldn't be able to update my stories for a while. I will be working this summer and wouldn't have internet access. Sucks big time, but I promise that I will update as soon as I can get to it.

Thanks!


End file.
